Whirieu
Whirieu is an odd individual who crash landed on the planet with no memory of original purpose or life and decided to learn the culture and enter the society of the first place she saw. Unfortunately this place was The DBA. She's thinking about becoming an accountant but has no idea what or how business is/works. She's slightly monotone in her voice and is very much an airhead, but she's trying really hard, come on guys she just wanna do those good human things and be good human. Despite having an epithet she doesn;t know what epithets are but has learned that the epithet guessing game exists and so plays it anyway....something something that's how the business do. She's wholly unaware of it because of the aformentioned amnesia and "dummyness" but considering her horrifying appearance and high calibur weapons she was likely created as a super weapon by some kind of alien civilisation. Her flesh tentacles might be immortal. As of DBA Episode 77 it is known that her epithet looks like an entire miniature solar system with it's own sets of planets and planetoids with Whirieu acting as the sun. Also, her name is Whirieu, because someone asked "who are you?" when she first "landed" and she thought that was her name and how to spell it. Powers Whirieu has an incredible variety of powers and weapons available to her, and her epithet allows her to manipulate gravity in some ways. Whirieu, as an android, also has various "chip sets" that she can input during combats that provide a variety of effects, and she gets a new one after every combat based on the events of that combat, the chips effects include but are not limited to: * Taking 2 turns at once, once per combat. * Adding fire, cold or electric effects to her attacks. * Becoming BIG * Chain attacking * Becoming fast * Dealing more damage * Doing that good business and being able to hack any computer * Giving all her attacks high knockback * And Blowing Herself Up She is also able to walk on any surface as though gravity affected her like normal on that surface, putting objects of any size into her own orbit, morphing her own body to create new weapons or things and forcefully removing chips to double their effectiveness over time. In addition to all of that her entire right arm is in the form of a giant lance at least as tall as she is that acts as both a melee weapon and shoot energy blasts, a short sword in her left hand which she can give people a smacky with and a drone buddy (that she has named Rusty) that has some other effects and things it can do. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 77 Whirieu's debut episode, she dies in a horrific explosion. She then fights in a PvP in the Underworld at the behest of Jack O' Lantern and Raphael. She is put onto a team with Vis Faedelcrane and Synibon and is up against Omega, Iradia and Dylaxaphi. After becoming BIG she then proceeds to scan the Dylaxphi-Possessed Omega with her drone while Synibon proceeds to go "Winston Fishing" and Vis talks to her epithet (which she proceeds to reveal she doesn't know about epithets despite having one). After using the new ability Synibon made for everyone in combat she manages to gain more power for her passive and installs some new chips for her use. After several rounds beating up and being beat up she picks up her entire team and heads into the next area through a portal. During the next section they were brought to "The Cathedral Of A Thousand Souls", which Whirieu believes all belong to Synibon's goons, and Jack O' and Raphael present them with a candy that, if eaten, would give them extra combat rewards and put Jack O' on their team for the rest of combat. Seeing this as a business opportunity she decides to go for said candy. After several failed attempts to get and eat the candy, including putting the altar it was placed upon into her own orbit, she was eventually knocked out through a combination of Omega/Dylaxaphi and Iradia's efforts but the final blow was dealt by herself trying to yeet the alter in her orbit into her own face to eat the candy placed atop it. This did not end well. Her team ended up losing after Vis and Synibon were knocked out after her. All in all she had a fun time and would like to participate more. - Trivia * Whirieu was created as part of a mini ZecretZanza by Zanza himself. * Whirieu's 3 primary inspirations were Kat from Gravity Rush, 2B from NieR:Automata and Tsumugi from Knights of Sidonia (Or as Zanza put it, "the big fucking space alien flesh mech") * Whirieu has had 2 previous iterations of her icon drawn, the current ones are literally the only good ones. * All of her cute dumb alt expressions were made when Star, Iris, Jamie and Sylvia were in a call and Star was playing around adding dumb faces to her blank face. * The yawning icon is Star's favourite. * She has both black hair and pink hair because Austin suggested black after Star had already done pink and she really liked that so now she has both. * Alternate crit theme names onsidered were "From The Far Flung Reaches Of Outer Space: Taxes" and "Something Unaccounted For" but the dumbest one was eventually picked. * Whirieu's Drone (Rusty) is slightly based on the cores from Portal and has an entire void inside it. It is not certain whether the tentacles on the drone came from the outside of it or the inside. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters